Magnetic anastomosis devices (MADS) are currently used to create a channel between two viscera for the purpose of redirecting bodily fluids. For example, intestinal contents or bile may be redirected in patients who have developed an obstruction of the bowel or bile duct due to such conditions as tumor, ulcer, inflammatory strictures or trauma. A magnetic anastomosis device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,656, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Generally, the MAD includes first and second magnet assemblies comprising magnetic cores that are surrounded by thin metal rims. Due to the magnetic attraction between the two magnetic cores, the walls of two adjacent viscera may be sandwiched and compressed between the magnet assemblies, resulting in ischemic necrosis of the walls to produce an anastomosis between the two viscera. The viscera treated by MADs include the gall bladder, the common bile duct, the stomach, the duodenum, the jejunum of the small intestine, as well as the large intestine and left and right hepatic ducts.
Typically, immediately after formation of the anastomosis, a stent is delivered in the anastomosis to prevent the anastomosis from closing. Thus, forming an anastomosis with current MAD designs, such as the MAD device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,656, generally involves two interventional procedures, the first being placement of the magnet assemblies to create the anastomosis and the second being placement of a stent within the newly formed anastomosis to prevent it from closing.